ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spoof Movie
Spoof Movie is a 2017 spoof film, based off the Scary Movie films and Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth. Summary A group of people have to find out who the killer is. Plot Cast *Seann William Scott as Sam, the main protagonist *Sara Paxton as Candice, Sam's love interest and the main tritagonist *Willow Shields as Linda, a 16-year-old student *Ava Kolker as Melanie, Linda's 7-year-old sister *Braden Fitzgerald as Roy, Linda's 15-year-old biological cousin *Emma Rayne Lyle as Emma, Linda's 13-year-old cousin *Rhiannon Leigh Wryn as Leigh, Linda's 16-year-old twin sister *David Mazouz as Tate, Linda's 14-year-old brother *Lizzy Greene as Adeline, Linda's 12-year-old sister *Matthew Broderick as Eric, Candice's brother and the main deuteragonist *Marlon Wayans as Parker, the main antagonist who is the killer. *Bart Baker as Jim, Linda's crazy father *Sarah Jessica Parker as Diane, a girl in the party and a reporter and Eric's love interest. *Charlie Sheen as Timmy, Sam's abusive brother *Simon Rex as Joe, Sam and Eric's friend and co-worker *Anthony Anderson as Max, Eric and Sam's friend *Lindsay Lohan as Susan, an outcast in her teenage years *Alicia Virgil as Juniper, another outcast Susan and Linda had befriended *Rachel McAdams as Shea, a beautiful woman who have met Sam in the first place and is also Roy and Emma's mother *Johnny Galecki as Phillip, Roy and Emma's father *Jonathan Sadowski as Harry Cameos *Angelina Jolie as herself *Winona Ryder as herself, a girl who is a Goth *Sara Bareilles as herself, a singer who is in a gas station and got crushed by a cherry picker *Adam Levine as himself *Justin Timberlake as himself *Katy Perry as herself *Pink as herself (credited as Alecia Moore) *Bruno Mars as himself *Ben Stiller as himself *Iggy Azalea as the party guest *Emma Roberts as the party guest *Taylor Swift as Supergirl cosplayer *Britney Spears as the radio announcer (uncredited) *Chloe Grace Moretz as the drunk girl at the underground punk club *Hailee Steinfield as the drunk girl at the underground punk club *Sissy Spacek as Immortal Old Lady *Brooke Burke, Carmen Electra, and JoJo Levesque as ghosts of women who died 150 years ago *Rachel Gage as ghost girl who died in a house fire 50 years ago *Sandra Bullock as stripper which Jim and Eric accidentally loses their money because she stole their money. *Ian Hecox as himself *Anthony Padilla as himself Spoofs *Annabelle (a little girl ghost appears in front of a dark hallway when Melanie tries to close the door, a ghost that resembles an old lady appears and attacks Melanie) *The Conjuring (a ghost pulls Emma's hair) *Scream *Clueless *The Clique *Dumb and Dumber (the romantic tune from the film plays and Sam's imagination) *I Know What You Did Last Summer *The Ring (a ghost that resembles a ghost of a young girl Melanie sees comes through a TV) *The Road (a ghost appears when Eric is driving) *Ferris Bueller's Day Off *Drag Me To Hell *Slumber Party Massacre *This is the End *Mean Girls *Ispiritu: Itay May Moomoo! (Linda, Melanie, Candice, Adeline, Tate, Emma and Roy enter a mansion, much to their horror, they see a ghost and while Linda, Candice and their siblings run away and get inside the car, they see a ghost once again as they scream and drive away) Quotes The Opening Scene At the party *Sam: Hi, Candice *Candice: Hi, Sam *Eric: Sup, fuckers! *Candice: Eric! Stop being overprotective to me! Linda and Candice go drunk at the underground punk club Trivia *It is distributed by Dimension Films and Lakeshore Entertainment. Dimension Films.png|Dimension Films Lakeshore Entertainment.png|Lakeshore Entertainment Notes *The ghost girl is a parody of Melanie Merchant. *Sarah Jessica Parker and Matthew Broderick are married. *The boys in the film will sing Kiss You Parody. *The main cast will sing Wrecking Ball Parody before the film ends. Category:PG-13 Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas